passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gurandov
Gurandov is the Shadowed King of the Zurandakk and Overlord to the Zundakk Abyss. Gurandov is described as nothing more than a large shadowy figure with pale white eyes and a silver crown. He is a demon-god so his size is gigantic and larger than a planet at his full size, though he can reduce his size to smaller apparitions if he wishes. Though Gurandov is a demon-god I wish it of you not to picture him has a simple fiery demon or a simplified monster from the underworld, for there is no underworld in En. The closest thing to an “underworld” there is, is the Zundakk Abyss. His name literally means "Beautiful Eyes" In the Karagni tongue. Purity Gurandov used to be a god of Pure, a member of the Nerandus Order, and the previous Spirit of War. His original name in the Nerandus is unknown. He was the most skilled fighter in the order and he would fight any corruption that was born from the Zundakk Abyss. He had long Silver hair and piercing white eyes, his muscular physique was the best sculpted in Alnavice and his crown of Silver shone through his body. He fought the Abyssal Armies with his blade Gariil-Duz and was the most feared warrior in the battlefield. He fought for light and with good intent. Curruption Soon Gurandov become more violent in fighting the darkness more crushing in his battles taking more time in pleasure in it rather than just getting the job done. The other gods of the order noticed this and consulted him on it, he still being of good will gave his apologies and took heed of the other gods warnings and advice. Time passed and Gurandov tried to be simple minded in fights but soon he lost all care, he was a bloodthirst and he knew it. Things developed very slowly but they developed quite to a far extent, He would soon do battle with Zundakk creatures on planetary land, this was extremely forbidden. The gods of Nerandus put their being into the planets and star and for Gurandov to basically put his being onto the planet and destroy the land while fighting was an abominable act. The Nerandus Order saw this as being a large violent threat, so soon after the Nerandus consulted him, Gurandov became hostile and defending himself stating these creatures need more pain for their horridness. Arguments broke out in the Hall of the Nerandi. Alnor came from his throne and struck Gurandov across his face, his face at this time being as angelic as all gods. Gurandov fell to the ground and Alnor spoke words in Gods Tongue. Though these words cannot possibly be heard nor understood by any creatures like us the words he spoke would have been along the lines of “Thou has corrupted the soul the mighty has blessed. Thou has forsaken his realm and dove into the ecstasy of the black. If thou wish to battle like darkness then thou shall be darkness. Thou has fallen” And with these words spoken Gurandov was shred away from the realm of Alnavice and fell into Zundakk. Becoming a King As Gurandov fell from Alnavice his body morphed with the Abyss. Gurandov felt his body, his being melting away into darkness.His screams were heard all throughout Alnavice and his screams lasted as it seemed an entire age. His sword fell with him, and his silver crown was twisted. His body was transformed into darkness no solid. He landed in the Abyss. His body complete darkness the only light on him was his still pale white eyes. And so he wept, he wept in the darkness and soon, the abyssal creatures came out to him and crowned him King. Birth of the Zurandakk After Gurandov had accepted his fate and grown adjusted to his new dark powers he began to grow hatred of the Nerandus for putting him in this state. He began to grow his army and thus the Demon-gods of Zurandakk were born.